


【摄兵】这就是你分手的借口

by pa00



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pa00/pseuds/pa00
Summary: 本以为能以逃避问题，在所谓的安稳中平安度过人生，已经分手三年的万里和十座意外地相遇了，两个人之间的矛盾再次爆发……
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Hyoudou Juuza
Kudos: 1





	【摄兵】这就是你分手的借口

**Author's Note:**

> if线，摄兵师生paro（过去式）  
> 首先讲清楚，十座大万里十岁，是万里高中老师，两个人是在万里大一的时候分手的，但其实两个人还是喜欢对方，这个故事是两人分手后三年的故事，千万不要讲究太多逻辑  
> 小学生文笔，超级OOC警告，有大篇幅的心理描写，就显得很别扭  
> 有mob十（伪）情节如果能接受↓

头晕脑胀。  
方才刚刚灌下的大量酒精狂暴地在万里脑内搅拌，导致他走路有些跌跌绊绊，他曾经值得夸耀的好酒量与此刻狼狈的状态相比显得有些可笑。  
是啊，很可笑吧，兜兜转转三年，逃过，躲过，最后还是能以最意想不到的方式再与十座相见。  
更加可笑的是，自己竟忘不了他。  
兵头十座。这四个字是施加在万里身上的一个诅咒，解不开，丢不下，每当万里想要去忘记它的存在时，它总能以双倍的代价让万里奉还。  
现在，正是偿还的时候。

三个小时前。  
“摄仔！！！你终于来了！！人家等你好久了piko★！”万里刚一拉开房间的门，映入眼帘的即是三好一成热情洋溢的笑脸。  
一成是万里在大学时期的好友，这个派对也是他主办的。  
“久等了。”万里轻笑，拍拍一成的肩膀便往房间里走。人约莫有十来人，里面也有万里不熟悉的面孔在，万里也不大想和他们打交道，于是兀自坐在了吧台的最边上，呷了一口手上的罐装啤酒。  
这时一阵嬉笑打骂声涌入了万里的耳朵。  
“英酱真是的～人家可要生气了呢～”女生娇羞地提起拳头锤起了男朋友的胸口，男朋友也笑嘻嘻地往自己女朋友脸上亲了一口，显得恩爱异常。  
独自望着远处一对男女打情骂俏的样子，万里忽然觉得有什么梗在心里，上不来也下不去，却又叫不上名，可能只是单纯的难受，也有可能他忘了解决症结的最重要的那一块。  
很快几瓶啤酒下肚，万里有些微醺，正撑着脑袋靠在吧台的一隅，像是享受这迷幻的灯光似的缓缓闭上眼睛。  
整个派对都处在狂欢的海洋里，可唯独万里今日没了兴致，他和派对里的其他人仿佛就处在完全不同两个世界里，明明只要他表现得稍微热情一些，对面那个世界就能很容易地接纳他、收容他。  
放在这时候就应该用自己万能的easymode吧。万里顺着情境突然冒出了这个想法。  
万能？不可能的。  
明明是那个人打破了一直以来麻痹着他的万能，害他在众人面前狼狈不堪。但别人不知道的是，同样也是那个人打碎了他的骄傲，给他施加了一层名为爱的枷锁，让他总是回想起自己是个逃跑的胆小鬼这个事实。  
“兵头……老师……”万里喃喃道出了那个人的名字，仿佛是不期望回答的呼唤。  
“摄津。”面前传来轻声的回应，音量很低，虽然大部分都被周遭嘈杂的音乐掩盖住了，但是这两个字却狠狠撞进了万里的心里。  
这熟悉的声音，这熟悉的称呼方式，不是那个人还能是谁？万里倏地睁开了眼睛，看到了眼前站着的人。三年了，眉眼仍一如当初。  
兵头十座。老师。  
是我在做梦吗？但是为什么这股从心脏传来的钝痛会如此真实？一连串的问题如巨浪般将万里淹没，一向从容的他顿时变得笨拙至极。  
“老师…是…是你吗？”过了许久，万里才呆滞地吐出完整的一句话。  
“是我。”眼前那位脸上并无太多表情的男人为了让对方确认自己的存在，将手搭在了万里肩上，“我来接九门回家，然后…然后看到了你，想着来和你打声招呼。”  
万里屏住了呼吸。  
他这三年间为自己铸造的铜墙铁壁以十座碰触的地方为基点开始崩溃，粗暴地将万里好不容易隐藏起来的真心与两人之间的矛盾拉扯出来拖到他的眼皮底下。  
万里还爱着十座。三年过去从未变过。

就算是长大了，自以为心理变成熟了，能拥有面对这一切的勇气了，面对三年一直躲着不去见的前男友，他所谓的坚实武装也能在刹那间分崩离析。  
“我们都他妈已经分手了。”万里忍住想要抓住十座领口大吼的冲动，用崩溃的铜墙铁壁的碎渣匆忙伪造出一副冷淡的面具盖在脸上，将剩余无处安放的怒火撒在了刚喝完的啤酒易拉罐上，他握着早已变形的易拉罐咬牙切齿道，“我们不合适，别他妈再来找我了。”言罢拽起手边的外套就往外冲，却不想被十座拉住了手臂。“你听我说，摄津，这一切不是你想象的那样…”话还没说完手臂便被万里拍开了。  
“放手。”万里冷冷说道，接着转身似逃一般离开了派对，留下十座一人怔在原地。

三小时后的现在。  
万里跌跌撞撞地闯进一个昏暗的小巷里，醉得不行的他已经放弃了最后的挣扎，无助地沿着砖墙跪坐在了地上，眼前划过的一幕幕是过去的场景，里面有两人在课堂外的初见，也有在某个小角落的打架争吵，同样也有两个人伴随着摇滚乐近似于疯狂的做爱，最终停留在了最痛苦的那一幕。  
掉落在地上破碎的玫瑰，一旁水龙头嘀嗒的滴水声，还有和一位完全不认识的人一同赤裸着躺在床上的恋人。  
痛苦与无助同时涌上了万里的大脑。  
他有点想吐，就像现在被酒精操控的他一样。一切的混乱让他无所适从，甚至连一句简单的质问都说不出来，他有时也会胡思乱想如果有一天发生这样的事情他会怎么做，但是想象总是一个人能做到的最轻松的事情，真正遇上了又是另外一码事了。  
万里逃了。  
他顺着走廊往屋外急速跑去，即使后面隐隐约约传来十座的声音他也不想去管，万里现在急需要冷静，他甚至有点想哭，与其说是因为这个现实想哭，倒不如说是因为自己什么都做不到。  
他突然发现自己其实完全不了解十座。  
以前懒得去想的大人的想法与两个人之间存在的这个大问题，这时候赫然如两座大山般横在两人之间。  
两个人之间什么都不了解又怎么继续走下去？又怎么去互相了解？十座会不会已经厌倦了这段关系只是没有和他说？万里感到害怕，不敢继续往下想。  
他爱十座，这么去爱一个人是他的人生第一次，讽刺的是，面对这份感情，再怎么表现得游刃有余也毫无价值，撕下光鲜的外表后也只能发现实际上笨拙得不行的自己。  
他不知道怎么做，他也不敢做。  
但万里唯一敢确定的是，这种境况再持续下去带给两个人的只有痛苦与尴尬，他只有逃走，离开十座，才不会让这种境况再次给两人带来伤害。  
于是万里亲手斩断了自己珍为宝物的爱情，展开了一场长达三年的专属于胆小鬼的逃亡。  
“结果三年过去了我还是那个拿着扯淡借口当挡箭牌的操蛋胆小鬼……我究竟要逃到什么时候啊混蛋……”万里苦笑着躺在地上闭上了眼睡了过去，也不管地上多脏多冷。  
但他没听到的是附近的一声几不可闻的叹息。

第二天。万里醒来发现的第一件让他惊讶的事情就是他并不是七仰八叉地躺在小巷子里而是在温暖的被窝里。是谁把烂醉的他拖回来的？万里扶着隐隐发痛的头如是想，就在这时，卧室门口传来他最不希望的声音。  
“醒了？”十座啃了一口手上的可丽饼，继续说道，“没想到你一睡睡到了下午，起来吃点东西，吃完了我有事情和你谈。”  
万里的大脑当机了，现在给他的信息量实在过大让他不太适应。为什么他会在十座的家里？是十座把他拖回来的吗？他是怎么追过来的？他为什么要这样做？还有接下来十座会和他谈什么？太多的问题万里想要去问，却又不知道应该挑哪一个先问。  
他努力地让自己冷静下来，艰难维持着脸上轻松的表情：“不用了，直接在这里谈吧。要找我什么事？”  
十座刚好吃完手上最后一口可丽饼，擦了擦沾在嘴边的奶油，说道：“你昨晚说的话，我不知道你记不记得，但是我听到了。”  
什么话？万里隐隐约约有些记得，但具体确实说不清。“我说了什么话？”万里试探道。  
“我们分手都是你找的借口。”十座说话还是一如既往的直率，“正好我昨晚也想和你讲那天发生的事情。”万里这才想起了当时自己嘲讽自己的话。  
原来十座听见了？看来他是从派对一路跟着自己追过来的，然后把烂醉的他搬回了自家。  
“那天只是因为我那个新入职的同事和你一样喝得烂醉，还吐了我和他一身，只好把他和我的衣服脱了丢洗衣机里，听起来是个很烂的理由但事实就是这样，信不信随你便，虽然我现在觉得你打一开始也没真正相信我会出轨。”十座冷笑着，径直走过去狠狠拍了一下万里的脑袋，万里疼得叫出了声，正想回击又被十座捉住了手腕，“所以我从昨晚到现在都特别火大，你解释一下你当时脑子是抽了什么风想要和我分手，坦诚一点，说真话。”  
“混蛋兵头，打人打那么重你要干嘛啊，想打架吗你个怪力大猩猩…”万里用空出来的另一只手锤了一拳十座的肚子，算作是对对方拍自己头的复仇，“我说还不行吗，不过你先让我组织一下语言。”十座盯着他看了一会儿，简单地“嗯”了一声，坐在了床边，等待万里的解释。

虽然争取到了时间，但是真正决定要对对方说出自己所坚信的所谓善意的谎言时，又觉愈发艰难。  
这时，万里忽然想起了十座刚刚说的话。  
那个混蛋大人好像说了“火大”。  
看来这个谎言终究还是让他生气了，伤害到了十座。  
这是他万万不想看到的。  
万里不由得开始重新审视自己幼稚到不行的谎言。  
这个谎言的初衷是为了不让相互不了解的两个人再次受到伤害，而结果呢，不仅不如人意，还强迫让自己再次面对之前两个人之间存在的巨大问题。  
简直愚蠢得要命。  
事已至此，自己做出的选择，就要承担其后果。  
“我……我的确没有完全相信你真的出轨了。但那也是后来冷静下来后才想法……”万里艰涩地出了声，“当时我看到那一幕，我……我真的害怕了，害怕你会离开我，害怕你会觉得你身边的那个人比我好，但是……我在面对这种事时竟然一句嘴都插不上，真的是个只会逃跑的混蛋……”万里抱住头，呼吸有些沉重，压抑许久的感情越发地控制不住了。  
十座注意到万里不太对劲，这是他第一次见到万里向他露出自己最软弱的部分，甚至不太知道应该怎么应对，只好笨拙地将对方拢在怀里像小时候哄弟弟一样轻轻拍着对方的背。  
“然后我发现了，我其实根本就不了解你。”万里埋在十座的颈窝里，自暴自弃地道出了他压在心里三年的想法，“但是我根本不知道该怎么做，我既不想放弃这段感情，又不想看你被这种破烂的感情伤害，明明很简单就能做到的……老师，你说我该怎么办？”讲到这里，万里的声音甚至带上了一点哭腔。  
十座沉默了。他没想到这个比自己小十岁的小屁孩默默承受了这么多东西，这也恰巧说明他自己也根本不了解摄津那个小鬼，也没想过去了解他，所以说不止是摄津，他也是把这段感情逼入死胡同的元凶之一。这样看在感情上，他们俩没有辈分的高低，都是笨拙的新手，他也别想在这方面摆长辈的架子。  
“如果在这个点跌倒了，就在这个点重新开始，这才是磨练新手的方法。”这是同办公室的茅崎至拉他玩游戏时说的，十座沿着新手突然想到了这句话，居然格外的受用。  
只要一直有感情，重新开始也不是不可以。  
他也需要再推万里一把。

“我问你，你还喜欢我吗？”十座把万里从自己怀里推起来，直直地盯着万里的眼睛。  
万里有点反应不过来，还带着泪的眼睛流出了一丝疑惑：“你在说啥啊？”  
“啊？还要让我再换种说法？”十座皱起了眉头，“我以为我说得够明白了，啧，好烦。”  
“谁会听得懂你说的啊混蛋……我都在怀疑你教师证到底是怎么混出来的。”万里被十座气得笑出了声。这种感觉好久都没有感受到了，他竟然有点怀念。  
“算了，不想和你吵这种有的没的了，讲正事儿。”十座挠了挠头，思考了一会儿，郑重地说道，“我认为我们两个人分手是我们两个人共同造成的结果，我们两个人都有错，你的错在于心里有事不和我说，而我则错在不能及时发现我们俩之间的问题，总而言之是我们俩中间缺少沟通，缺少对对方的了解，而这两个因素导致了我们分手。我想说的就是我们从哪里跌倒的就从哪里起来，我们一起解决问题，可能过程会有点辛苦。摄津，你想重新开始吗？还是说你又想逃跑当个没用的失败者？”  
重新开始吗……没有任何选择，还真是兵头的风格。  
万里原以为自己将永远在这种痛苦里，永远思考不出一个人解决的方法，永远也迈不出最关键的一步，但是他没有想到关键点这个问题是需要两个人来解决的，既然兵头那混蛋提出了一起解决的方案还给了他迈进一步的机会与勇气，他当然也不会就此退缩。  
万里想着，嘴角露出了和从前一样自信的笑容：  
“求之不得，老师。”

谢谢每一个看到这里的你！（俺的文太破了对不起）


End file.
